Allen Explorer
by Yula Lala
Summary: Allen dan teman-teman dalam masalah! Earl si sapi pingsan! bagaimana cara menanganinya? baca aja R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Allen Explorer!!

Hi jumpa Lagi bersama saya Lala! Di sini saya hanya membuat Character

D menjadi Character Dora Explorer!nah pasti penasaran!langsung aja di baca!

Allen Walker: Allen menjadi pemeran Dora yang selalu ditemani oleh Seekor monyet yang bernama Boots.

Lavi: Lavi menjadi pemeran Boots yang sangat Setia Menemani Allen disaat akan pergi kesuatu tempat.*kecuali ketoiletlah!!*

Kanda Yuu: Kanda menjadi pemeran mapnya* Kanda map* yang amat-amat baik(RALAT: JUDES) dikala Allen senang maupun susah.*mungkin*

BookMan: BookMan menjadi pemeran Bagpack*disini karena BookMan ada kata Booknya jadi diralat menjadi Bookpack * yang bisa mengeluarkan alat yang diperlukan oleh Allen.

Lenale Lee: Lenale menjadi pemeran Lisa si Iguana yang mentel tiap harinya naik Mio Yamaha terkini *Canda kali* karena sembrono Sepeda motornya tiap hari-nya kecolongan alias kehilangan sepeda motor tersayang siapa lagi yang nyuri kalo bukan*Jreeng* Swiper tercinta.

Komui Lee: Komui menjadi pemeran Swiper yang tega nyolong Sepeda Motor adek sendiri, untuk bayar Utang.(HUWA padahal aku Fans ELO tapi teganya…teganya…teganya…*eh mau ngedangdut nih?* elo nyuri sini aye Bantuin bayar pake daun! Lumayan kan daun ada dimana-mana.

Well sekian!! Ada yang mau tambah Characternya? Silahkan Review!

BwaHAHAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen Explorer

Let's We Find It!

Warning:Ancur,abal,aneh,pokoknya aneh banget!

D yang campur adu lauk Dora Explorer

Di pagi hari yang sangat-sangat cerah dengan aman dan tentram*RALAT :RIBUT* Lenale sedang memanaskan mesin Sepeda Motor kesayangannya dengan menekan Gas Motornya dengan sangat kuat hingga menciptakan suasan aman dan tentram . Lalu Karena Mencium bau gosong pada rumahnya Lenale pun masuk ke rumahnya, dan 1 jam lebih ia meninggalkan sepeda saat kembali ia pun kehilangan Sepeda Motornya…

"hah pagi yang cerah ya!" kata Allen.

"ya! Hari ini hari yang sangat cerah" jawab lavi.

"hola, lavi aku ada Teddy Bear loh! Ini pemberian Ibu ku! Aku sangat suka sekali dengan Teddy Bear ku! Aku suka sekali!"kata Allen sambil meluk-meluk Teddy-nya.

"udah, gak usah lebay deh! Allen aku juga ada Sepatu kesayangan ku yaitu Boots! Aku selalu memakainya! Ini pemberian Ayah ku! Aku suka sekali Boots ku! Aku saat suka sekali" kata Lavi sambil meluk-meluk Bootsnya yang dia pakai *iiiihh bau*.

"sama aja loe sendiri lebay!"

"ehehe, ya udah sama lebay deh"

HUWEEEE!!!!HUWWEEE!!

"eh, lavi kayaknya ada yang nangis deh" kata Allen.

"masa sih? Aku gak dengar apa-apa tuh!" kata Lavi santai.

"beneran deh! Sepertinya ada yang menangis"

"masa gue gak denger tuh"

"Lavi sini bentar"

Lavi mendekat.

"coba gue cek telinga loe mungkin ada yang salah"

Saat Allen melihat telinga Lavi, tak disangka ternyata…

"ASTAGANAGA, ada kota didalam telinga loe"

"eh?!?!"

"sini gue congkel" Allen meminjam Traktor pak SBY *pak pinjam ya! Sayang temen gue ntar lama-lama budeg*.

15 menit kemudian…

"gimana gak apa-apa lagi kan?" tanya Allen pada Lavi dengan tampang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"lumayan,setelah penjahitan lagi 12 kali jahitan" jawab Lavi sambil ngusap telinganya.

HUWEEE!!HUWEEE!!

"eh, suara tangisan yang tadi! Lavi loe dengarkan suaranya?"

"eh, iya ada yang nangis ayo kita samparin"

"iya"

Sesampai ditempat perkara…

"eh,Lenale tuh yang nangis! kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Allen.

"Sepeda-hiks-Motor-hiks-gue-hiks-dicuri-hiks"jawab Lenale dengan tersedu-sedu.

"oh, sapa yang nyuri tuh Motor?" tanya Lavi.

"Lah mana gue tau, gue kagak liat kalau liat udah gue mutilasi tuh orang! Hiks aku mau SEPEDA MOTOR KU!!!!HUWEEE!!" jawab Lenale dan memulai lagi nangisnya yang membuat satu Dunia mendengar tangisannya.

"udah-udah gak usah sedih lagi! Ntar kucari" kata Allen yang gak sanggup denger suara tangisan Lenale.

"sungguh kah?" tanya Lenale.

"tentu dong kan da bang Lavi" Lavi malah membangga kan diri.

"yaeleh loe sumbing-eh sombong banget, ntar kitakan cari sama-sama deh pokoknya" kata Allen.

"yak, benar sekali!" jawab suara seseorang.

"eh!!siapa?"tanya Allen dan dkk.

Srakk,srakk…

Muncullah seseorang di baliksemak dan ia adalah…

"hee,Tyki kirain siapa!"kata Allen.

"Tyki? Siapa dia??" tanya Lenale.

"dia adalah sepupu ku! Yang memiliki tempat perlindungan Hewan-hewan yang ada dihutan loh!!! Ia juga mengerti bahasa binatang, sangking pandai nya ia berbicara ma hewan ia disangka kena gangguan jiwa dan stress" jelas Allen santai.

"oh,Cuma engkaulah sepupu yang kurang ajar dikeluarga kita" jawab Tyki dengan dramastis.

"oi, loe ngapain datang kemari" tanya Lavi.

"gue dateng kemari karena mendengar suara tangis seseorang gadis bagai dewi kesengsem"

"APA!!! Loe kata gua kesengsem???" tanya Lenale yang merasa dirinya direndahkan.

"ah tentu saja tidak my Lady!" jawab Tyki yang membuat Lenale Blushing.

"udah-udah loe kesini niat ngebantu kan?" tanya Allen yang tadinya dilupakan sekarang mulai unjuk gigi (?).

"ia, emang napa?"

"ya udah ikut kami! Gak usah peluk-peluk adik orang, ketawan kakaknya bisa mampus loe" jelas Lavi.

"ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya! Lenale!!!" kata Allen dengan semangat.

"aku ikut!!!" jawab Lenale.

"gak apa-apa nih?" tanya Lavi.

"ya! Gak apa!" jawab Lenale.

"kalau begitu kita pergi! Let's we find it!!!" tereak Allen dan dkk.

Brush…..

"WOII!!!! Stress loe!! Kau pergi baker ndiri rumah loe!!!!!" tereak Allen dan Tyki, sedang kan Lavi don't care about that.

"no problem!!! Dramastis dikit napa? Kan kayak di pilem-pilem Full Metal Alchemist gitu loh!!!" kata Lenale.

"Ntar dah pulang tinggal dimana???" tanya Allen.

"mm…mana ya? Kolong jembatan boleh juga, klo boleh dipinggiran jalanan boleh juga tuh!!!" jawab Lenale santai dan senyum seperti biasanya.

"gak apa tuh?" tanya Tyki sedikit horor terhadap jawaban Lenale.

"gak apa! Klo perlu di belakang rumah gua da pohon Jengkol dan Pete jadi tinggal pilih yang mana kusuka trus, gua tinggal disitu!!!" jawab Lenale lagi.

"…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Lenale.

"…gak ada, ya udah itu terserah kamu aja! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" jawab Allen dengan semangat yang menyemangati yang lainnya.

"yaehhh!!! Lest's we find it!!!" jawab Lenale lagi

To be continue…

* * *

Akhirnya…siap juga Chapter 1…

Oh ya untuk Ran-san!! Saya pakai Tyki aja ah sampai ceritanya selesai!!

Aku gak mau nyambung ceritanya kalau gak di Review *dihajar rame-rame karena pemaksaan* karena itu saya akan tunggu Review anda semua jadi REVIEW YA!!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Allen Explorer

To the Chocolate Mountain!

Warning:ancur,abal,pokoknya aneh banget.

D yang di aduk lauk dengan Dora Explorer

Lalalala~ mereka menyanyi-nyanyi tak karuan untuk mencari Sepeda Motornya Lenale, sampai pada akhirnya Lavi menyadarkan mereka…kemana mereka akan pergi?...

"Wait a minute! Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Lavi yang menyadarkan ke-3 orang lain nya.

"lho, bukannya ke Warung Mitarashi ?" jawab Allen*ya ialah kalau sama Allen semuanya makanan*.

"sama loe tuh pada makanan! dasar sepupu RAKUS!!!" ejek Tyki karena sangking sebelnya.

"udah cukup berantemnya! kalau mau berantem, gih sana ke Ring Tinju! jadi kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Lenale.

"tentu aja nyari Sepeda motor Lena-chan kan?" jawab Lavi.

"yah, berarti gak jadi makan dong!" tanya Allen.

"DASAR OTAK MAKANAN!!!" jawab Tyki dan Lenale kompak sedangkan Lavi, makan pisang trus!!.

"udah-udah! sekarang bagaimana cara kita tau dimana ntuh Pencuri?" respon Lavi dengan santai sambil melahap pisang-pisangnya *?*.

"meneketehe, bagaimana ya? apa yang harus kita lakukan *Allen bertanya pada Readers sekalian*?" tanya Allen.

"apa? aku tidak tidak mendengar suara kalian,LEBIH KERAS!" kata Allen kepada kalian untuk mengatakan 'Kanda Map'.

"benar sekali! KandaMap! Kalau begitu lebih keras teriaknya!!!"kata Allen. "LEBIH KERAS" katanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik "i'm the map" dengan irama yang salah dan nadanya gak jelas sama sekali, dan ini lah lagunya...

" i'm the Map...i'm the map...

i'm the map...i'm the map…

but i'm not a Not an ordinary map, that's me 'KandaMap'!...

yeah!! Rock n' Roll!!!..."

"…kukuruyuk…kukuruyuk…"sunyi, hanya terdengar suara ayam berkokok yang mengisi suasana sepi-sepoi tersebut.

"eh, ehem maksud saya I'm KandaMap bukan yang yang aneh-aneh" kata Kanda dengan sedikit blush karena malu abis n malu narsis abis* maklum saat itu Kanda lagi denger lagu ng-Rock *.

"gak apa-apa, oh ya kami ingin tau kearah manakah kami akan pergi untuk mencari sepeda motor Lenale?" Tanya Allen yang sudah siuman kembali*emang pingsan*.

"cih, bodoh banget kalian pada!" jawab Kanda dengan judes (sok tau).

"yah, Kanda kalau gak kasih tau ntar kulapor sama yang punya Fic" kata Allen Lagi.

"gak peduli…"jawab Kanda lagi dengan sangat judes.

"io, masih mau nasibnya kayak di 'sing in Black Order' ?" Tanya Lavi dengan menakut-nakuti Kanda.

"…" kanda sudah sedikit pucat.

"iya, kalau gak ntar KandaMapnya dipakai bingkai gambar Kanda lagi pakaian di 'sing in Black Order' !" jawab Lenale yang makin nakut-nakuti Kanda.

"!!!" kini Kanda sudah pucat sepucatnya mayat yang hidup kembali.

"udah, kapan nyari sepeda motornya kalau ditakuti terus Mapnya" kini Tyki angkat bicara.

"eh…cih, terpaksa deh. Oke…ehem…tes..satu…dua…tiga…pada dengar gak??" Tanya Kanda mengecek orang-orang bodoh lainnya.

"dengar…WOI KAMI GAK PEKAK!!!!" teriak ke-4 orang yang ngerasa dirinya diejek.

"ya udah kita mulai,ehem…pertama kalian harus ke gunung coklat, lalu ke jembatan bernyanyi, lalu keladang pencuri…"kata Kanda layaknya mengajari anak TK.

"EHH!!! Ladang pencuri??!! Kok BaKanda bisa tau disitu ladangnya pencuri???" Tanya Allen.

"yaehlah…namanya juga Map pandai" jawab Kanda dengan PEDE.

"terserah…nah pertama kemana kita harus pergi *bertanya pada Readers sekalian* ?" Tanya Allen.

"benar sekali! Gunung coklat!" kata Lavi nyambung.

"da'ah gua balik! Gua mau baca doujinshi YAOI, nonton film YAOI" kata Kanda sambil ngelambai kan tangan pada Allen Dkk.

"…gak disangka, ternyata Map bisa ngelakuin yang gituan" kata Lenale yang hanya bisa sweetdrop karenaa kelakuan Kanda.

"tak apalah, yang penting kita harus cari dimana 'gunung coklat'-nya" jawab Allen, yang matanya udah ngelirik kesana-sini karena laper begitu dengar kata Kanda 'gunung coklat'.

"apakah *bertanya pada Readers sekalian* kalian melihat 'gunung coklat'? Tanya Lavi.

Nah coba kalian bayangkan sekarang kalian pandangan kedepan, disitu ada 2 gunung, yang kanan 'gunung esteler',dan yang kiri 'gunung coklat' *hayoo…yang mana yang enak*. Teriaklah pada Lavi gunung yang kiri adalah gunung coklat.

"benar! Itu gunung coklat-nya!!! Ayo kita kesana!!" teriak Lavi kegirangan kayak pertama kali lihat gunung.

"ayo! Kita kesana!" kata Tyki kegirangan juga.

"iya!! Ayo!!! Allen ayo!" teriak Lenale Lagi kegirangan, sambil nyeret Allen yang masih sangak mikirin apa yang akan dia gunakan bila mendapat 100 kg coklat murni lalu dibuat makanan serba coklat *jadi laper* misalnya: es coklat, kue brownies di tabur coklat serut, mitarishi yang di celup coklat *apa rasa tuh?* dan lainnya.(gak mungkin ku sebuti semua)

Sesampai di gunung coklat

"hah,hah,hah…capek banget lomba lari ama lu Allen!" keluh Tyki yang ngos-ngosan.

"ya Len, capek nih gara-gara loe ngajak lari!!" kini Lavi ikut ngeluh.

"untung ada bark bontut (dark boots) !" kata Lenale yang sama sekali gak mengeluh.

"hahaha…aku lari biar cepet sampai ke gunung coklat, gak sabar lagi nih!!. HUWAAH!!! Gede banget gunungnya!!" kata Allen sambil ngelirik gunung coklat.

Allen mendekat pada gunung, lalu iya makin mendekat, Allen mengangkat tangannya lalu iya mendekatkan tangannya pada gunung coklat tersebut. Lavi,Lenale, dan Tyki menyiapkan popcorn *?*, lalu Allen mendekat dan…

"hoi!!! Yang disitu jangan sentuh ntar longsor!!!!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya dikenal oleh Allen dkk.

"eh?!" Allen langsung ambil langkah mundur secepat kilat.

"ah, kamu kan Earl (beny si sapi) !" kata Lenale.

"oh!! Kau! Kau adiknya si tukang ngutang!!!" kata Earl.

"emang sih kakak Komui tukang ngutang…"jawab Lenale sedikit bete karena emang kenyataan Abangnya tukang ngutang.

"udah-uadah kagak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi" kata Lavi meleraikan pembicaraan tersebut.

"anyway apa yang loe lakukan ditempat seperti ini Earl??" Tanya Allen.

"hohoho…saya hanya mau menyeberangi gunung coklat ini tapi…balon udara saya bocor!" jawab Earl sambil nunjikin yang dibagian mana bocor.

"Lah, ini bukan bocor tapi…SOBEK DODOL!!!" teriak Allen.

"hoho…sama aja kan??"

"gak kali!"

"udah!! Gimana cara kita nambal ntuh ban??" Tanya Lavi.

"um…kita jahit aja!! Kan aku pandai menjahit!!" jawab Lenale.

"lah…dijahit mana mau kembang balonnya yang ada kempes melulu" kata Lavi mengComment jawaban Lenale.

"hm…gimana kalau kita pakai lem cap kerbau, atau lem cap lintah!!!" jawab Tyki sambil angkat-angkat tangan bagai anak TK yang nanya ma gurunya 'mata itu kagunaannya apa buk??'.

"ehem…maaf ya nak Tyki bukan saya mengejek nama baik anda…coba bayangkan berapa orang naik balon udaranya!! Ada 5 orang yang naik! Baru ketinggian 2 meter udah robek lagi balon udaranya!!! Yang 1 kegemukkan + 4 orang lainnya makannya kempes nak!!" jawab Lavi yang tiba-tiba pandai.(yaialah bookman gituloh!!)

"o…"

"udah jadi kita harus ngapain? Mutar nyamping ntuh gunung??" Tanya Allen.

"hohoho…butuh 1000 tahun mutar ntuh gunung!!" jawab Earl.

"eh!!!emang kenapa begitu lama????" Tanya Allen lagi.

"karena…kabarnya ada dewi Rhode yang bersemedi disitu…setiap cowok yang lewat untuk memutar nyamping ntuh gunung bakal jadi mainannya terus yang cewek jadi Barbie-nya dia…" jelas Eearl lagi.

"hoi-hoi ini cerita Allen Explorer atau jadi dongeng sebelum tidur sih??" Tanya Lavi.

"hohoho…emang kenyataan kok!" jawab Earl.

"aha!!! Aku tau gimana kita tambal ntuh balon!!!" teriak Allen yang dapat ide.

"apa?" Tanya mereka semua.

"kenapa kita gak Tanya aja ma 'Bookpack' !" jawab Allen.

"wah, tumben otak loe lancer!!" Tanya Lavi.

"lah…gua gitu loeh!!!"

"yaudah panggil trus si buku tua ntu!" kata Lavi dan Tyki yang entah kenapa kompak banget.

"oke!!!"

Allen memulai ritualnya…mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca mantra 'Bookpack' mantranya yang bukan lain adalah… 'langit gitu gelap segelap hatimu , anda mirip panda- eh salah bukan panda tapi sebuah buku! *emang iya kan?* buku yang memiliki resep makanan-eh bukan tapi sebauh peralatan untuk menyelamatkan aku, hitam putih hatimu…makan bakso pakai sambal jangan lupa mesen minum ntar kepedesan, is so hot!!! Babababbububkakaka lalualalu BABLAS ANGIN!!! Puih!!!' (kayaknya ritual yang kagak masuk akal deh???)

BUUUFH…muncul buku yang berkaki dan ia adalah…

"hah…KALIAN MENGGANGU KU!!!" teriak Bookpack.

"halah udah tua tambah tua…mati aja sono!" kata Lavi.

"biarin anak kurang kurang kerjaan!"

"udah kami ingin tahu bagaimana cara ngetambal ntuh" Tanya Allen yang udah males dengar kedua orang tersebut yang asyik berantem.

"oho…nih pakai lakban aja pasti bisa" kata Bookpack sambil nyampak lak ban kearah Earl.

"dah ya! Gua mau nonton film nya Miyabi lagi XXXX, bye!" BookPack ppun menghilang di balik kabut.

"ya udah langsung kita lem" Tanya Lavi.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan langsung dengan gesit ngelem bagian yang bocor.

Kemudian…

"yay!!! Berhasil ayo berangkat!" teriak Lenale bersama Tyki kegirangan.

"oke kita naik semuanya!" teriak Allen dengan memberi aba-aba.

"uwah!!! Tinggi!! Sekali! Lihat ! itu rumahku!!" teriak Lavi sambil nunjikin rumahnya yang yang ada diatas pohon.

"'iya! Eh rumah emak gua!! Emak !! saya terbeng lho!" teriak Tyki. Disisi lain emaknya yang liat kirain orang wisatawan yang berda-da-da kepadanya…

"huwa!! Rumah gua yang kebaker!! Bye-bye!!" kini Lenale nge bye-bye ama rumahnya yang gosong *dasar stress*.

"eh, itu rumah gua juga!!! Eh Earl rumahmu yang mana??" Tanya Allen tanpa melihat Earl.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"io…kok gak jawab??" lalu Allen melihat kesamping kiri dan kanan gak ada Earl.

"woi…Earl mana??" Tanya Kawan-kawan.

Semuanya menggeleng-geleng kepala menandaka gak tau dimana…

Lalu Allen melihat kebawah kakinya… Earl pingsan rupanya!!!! Semua yang Shock langsung menjerit…

"LAH PINGSAN!!! JADI SIAPA YANG NGENDARAI!!!! HELP!!!! ANYBODY!!!!!! KANDAMAP!!!!BOOKKPACK!!!!!" teriak mereka berempat….

To be continue…

Hah…akhirnya chapter 2…

Capek…ngetiknya.. =_="

Kalau ada kesalah saya mohon maaf…

Please Review…saya tunggu lho!!! = )


	4. Chapter 4

Allen Explorer

to the singing brigde

Warning: Ancur,abal,aneh,pokoknya ancur banget!

D yang campur aduk lauk dengan Dora Explorer

masih dikejadian Earl pingsan...

"LAH PINGSAN! gimana nih?" tanya Allen dengan muka pucat pasi.

"gak tau...kalau boleh cara aku, ada yang bawa sambal?" jawab Lenale.

"untuk apa?" tanya Lavi.

" ya kita suapi sambalnya ke mulut Earl" jawab Lenale layaknya tak punya dosa.

"UOAPA? kejam banget loe..." kata Allen dan Lavi bersamaan.

"kalau gak pakai plan B gua?" tanya Tyki.

"emang apa?" jawab Allen dan Lavi yang masih waras.

"kita kasih cabe yang udah digiling, terus campur bawang putih dan bawang merah, taruh satu karung lada hitam dan putih, diaduk semuanya...oh! dan tidak lupa dicampur dengan ramuan sari nyamuk dan sari lalat yang menyebabkan ramuan XXX yang dicampur lagi dengan rerumputan dan bla...bla...bla" jawab Tyki panjang lebar dengan senyum-senyum gaje.

" kyaa! aku setuju!" teriak Lenale.

"horeee!" teriak Tyki kegirangan.

"KAMI MENOLAK!" jerit Allen dan Lavi.

"yah, gak seru nih Allen sama Lavi..." komen Lenale lagi.

"dari pada mati ntuh orang..."kata Allen sambil ngelirik Earl yang pisang, eh pingsan kayak Sleeping beauty.

"huuh, ya udah deh kami ngalah! jadi terserah kalian berdua aja lah" kata Lenale dengan sedikit merengutkan dahinya. sedangkan Tyki? ya...mulutnya berkomat-kamit, sedih, stres karena ramuannya ditolak mentah-mentah sama Allen dan Lavi.

"makasih Lenale! lalu kita apain nih si Earl?" tanya Allen.

"hm...menurut buku yang kubaca yaitu "BUKU PANDUAN PM*" kalau ada orang pingsan jangan di kerubutin" kata Lavi. semua yang ada disitu langsung manggut kepinggir keranjang balon udara yang mereka naiki "hm...terus untuk membantu kesadarannya kita kipasi si korban" kata Lavi. semuanya langsung cari barang yang bisa membantu kipasi si korban, hasilnya: Allen kipas dengan Boxer Barbie milik Bookpack, Lenale kipas dengan burung merpati yang numpang lewat dengan naasnya ditangkap Lenale, Tyki kipas dengan kotak CD film 'popcorn makin merajalela' milik Kandamap, Lavi kipas dengan bandana-nya *ini baru waras*.

...**setelah bermenit-menit mereka mengkipasi Earl, Earl tak kunjung sadar**...

"kok kagak sadar-sadar sih Lav, capek nih...laper lagi" keluh Allen. Lenale? udah teler apalagi Tyki? udah ketiduran.

"hm...iya juga ya, kalau begitu menurut buku yang kubaca itu kita longgarkan pakaiannya si korban pada bagian kerah bajunya terus dibagian kaki kalau sepatu dan kaus kaki harus di buka" kata Lavi. "WHAT ! kagak mau! ogah!bau" teriak Allen,Lenale,dan Tyki bersama-sama. "ukh...ya deh!aku juga gak mau, kalau begitu satu lagi yang cuma kuingat caranya! kasih nafas buatan" jelas Lavi.

"...apa tadi? coba diulang" tanya Tyki.

"dikasih nafas buatan" jawab Lavi santai.

"ih, jijik! mana tau tuh sapi kagak sikat giginya"komen Lenale yang sengaja menjelekkan nama baik Earl si sapi.

"betul betul betul!"komen Allen dan Tyki serentak dengan ala Upin dan Ipin.

"lah kalian ini gimana sih! ini satu-satunya cara yang kuingat selain yang tadi-tadi"jawab Lavi dengan sedikit nada marah."kalau kalian menolak kita tetap terjebak dan gak bakalan turun-turun!" jelas Lavi lagi.

"ya deh, tapi kita tarik undian ya"

"okelah"kata Lavi sambil merogoh kantong celananya "oh ada tuh,nih kita tarik serentak ya! yang dapat batang bewarna hijau dia yang menjadi relawan ciuman pertama Earl".

semua langsung berdoa didalem hati biar gak dapat batang bewarna hijau, muka Allen udah putih kayak mayat, muka Lenale udah hijau kayak jus sayur yang dicampur lumut, muka Tyki udah item kayak arang, apalagi Lavi udah kuning kayak pisang kesukaannya.

"oke kita mulai!"

"YOOOSSHHHH!" teriak mereka kayak mau bertarung.

hiat-hiat, ternyata suara itu teriakan empat makhluk tersebut membangunkan yang pingsan _"__ukh, pada ribut ntuh orang! padahal enak-enak mimpi dilayani Bidadari BOHAI!" _ teriak Earl dalem hati dengan intinya Earl cuma ketiduran *(-_-")*. Earl masih setengah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memutarkan kepalanya menghadap kepada empat makhluk lainnya untuk dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka.

"TARIK BATANGNYA!" teriak Lavi sambil narik batang miliknya dengan menutup mata.

saat membuka mata masing-masing, Lenale tampak berwajah lega sama seperti Lavi dan Tyki. namun, di lain hal wajah Allen udah seputih kertas yang belum ternoda sama sekali. ya, Allenlah yang jadi suka relawannya.

"wah Allen, Selamat ya"kata Lavi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Allen.

"enggak, enggak mungkin! kenapa? kenapa AKU!" teriaknya histeris.

"itu adalah takdirmu nak!" jelas Tyki bak seorang petuah.

"wah-wah, kasian banget loe Dik"jelas Lenale yang kini ikut-ikutan gaya Tyki.

"eh! aku tau umurku paling muda disini, tapi jangan panggil aku dik atau nak lah! panggil Allen aja!" kata Allen dengan sewotnya.

"oh, oke deh!"

"ya udah, Allen langsung aja kasih nafas buatan ke ntuh orang pingsan"kata Lavi.

"_hah? sapa yang pingsan?"_pikir Earl.

"moh! tak mau saya, mana tau perkataan Lenale benar! ntuh sapi kagak sikat gigi"

_"hah? jadi yang dikira pingsan gua nih...eh,tunggu! nafas buatan? berarti gua dapet first kiss dari my dear Allen dong...yay! yes! yes! berhasil-berhasil hore!" _pikir Earl di dalem hati.

"udah ini derita loe Len! cepet cium sono!" perintah Tyki seenaknya.

"Allen-kun..."panggil Lenale sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

"ya?" tanya Allen.

_"jangan-jangan...Lenale tidak setuju kalau Allen bakal menciumku...plis...plis...janganlah terjadi"_

"BERJUANGLAH!"

"lah,kira mau di belain"

_"yes! untung-untung"_

"sopo bilang!"

"ya sudahlah...aku mulai!"

perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Allen mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Earl. dihati Earl udah ber yell-yell ala Cheer leader...sedangkan Allen hanya bisa pasrah.

yak...mari kita hitung mulainya adegan kissu Allen dan Earl...

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

"EH! tunggu aku tadi bilang apa? KISS? STOP! Allen first kiss hanya untukku!" teriak Author gaje sambil naik sepeda terbang tenaga manusia "Avion 3" *?*.

"kak Lala...sepedanya kan-" belum sempat Shinra melanjutkan kata-katanya, Author gaje langsung ambil pengeras suara dan langsung teriak-teriak.

"BANGUN! GENDUT! JELEK! MUKA PEOT!" teriak Author gaje.

"berisik! kan gue yang dapet first kiss-nya bukan lu!" sahut yang pingsan.

"jiaah, kagak pingsan lu?" tanya Allen.

"eh...ketawan deh, pingsan lagi lah~" dengan terburu-buru Earl berusaha untuk berpura-pura pingsan lagi.

"KAGAK BISA BOHONG LAGI LU!" Allen langsung tinju muka Earl.

"ahahahahahaha...mampus lu Earl bwahahaha..." Author gaje ketawa gaje karena liat muka Earl yang udah peot tambah peot alias gepeng.

"oke! aku balik ke alamku! oh ya Shinra tadi kayaknya manggil aku ada apa?" Author gaje liat penumpang dibelakangnya yang udah pucat.

"kak Lala...saya mau bilang kakak hebat ya bisa dayung sepeda terbangnya" kata Shinra yang udah keringat dingin.

"of course! hohohoho~"

"terus yang saya maksud sepeda ini sama sekali gak bisa terbang karena masalah konstruksinya...tapi karena bentuknya keren, aku modifikasi sepedanya dengan tato ukiran mantab dan ditaruh sayap kayuh untuk lebih keren makanya saya beri nama sepeda terbang...tapi ini sebenarnya hanya untuk pajangan" jelas Shinra kepada Author gaje.

"WTHF! ini bisa terbang kok?"

"kayaknya itu karena keajaiban kayuh kak Lala"

"kalau dibilang begitu...kita bakal akan melakukan pendaratan darurat...harap para penumpang untuk tidak menjerit"

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MAYDAY MAYDAY!" dan jatulah Author gaje bersama adiknya kedasar gunung coklat.

"aa...kasihan" komen Lavi.

"iya...kasian"

"...oi kita udah sampai, cara mendaratnya gimana?" tanya Allen pada teman-teman lainnya.

"pakai rem?" jawab Tyki.

"aku gak pernah pakai rem" kata Earl.

"terus?" tanya Allen dan kawan-kawan.

"pakai ini" jawab Earl dengan menyeringai memperlihatkan sebuah kapak, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memecahkan balon udaranya pantesan robek balon udaranya tuh karena si Earl belah.

" AAAAAA..." semuanya langsung kalang kabut untuk nyari barang yang bisa dipegangi.

* * *

"ukh...ini dimana?" tanya Allen yang bangun dari pingsannya.

"ini di surga" jawab seseorang.

"MASA!berarti aku bisa minta apa pun dong! AKU LAPAR! aku mau makan kue bolu, black forest, mie goreng, mie kari ayam, mie soto gobang, sate madura, sate jawa, sate padang, sate kuah kacang, putu, gulai bak pisang, ayam ungkep, ayam goreng, rumah, monas, mobil, uang, sawah, kumpulan artbook yuri, candi brobodur ,kangkung tumis, terasi, udang goreng, mitarash-"

"matre loe Llen" komentar orang yang ngata bahwa ini di surga , yaitu Lavi.

"loh...belum di surga?" tanya Allen.

"gak kali, sepupu rakus!" jawab Tyki.

"cih...ini dimana?" tanya Allen.

"ini dihutan belakang gunung coklat...si Earl bersama balon udaranya nyasar ntah kemana, sedangkan kita kecampak keluar dari balon udaranya" jawab Lenale.

"oh...ya udah kita lanjutkan aja perjalanan kita" kata Allen to the point.

"nah...sekarang kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Lavi ke Reader sekalian.

"benar sekali! ke jembatan bernyanyi!"

nah sekarang coba bayangkan disana ada 3 jembatan yang pertama, ada kepiting yang bicara 'love is money, money is my life,money,money,money' *lah kagak masuk akal* . jembatan ke dua, ada mbak-mbak yang lagi ngucek baju sambil nyanyi 'nyuci, nyuci sendiri. masak,masak sendiri. tidur pun sendiri". yang ke tiga, jembatanya pusing dengan nyanyian nya sendiri.

"hmm...yang mana ya? pilih yang ketiga aja yok?" tanya Allen dengan teman-temannya.

"kenapa gak yang kedua aja kan ada mbak-mbak cantik! suuiit suuiit~ cewek! gangguin kita-kita dong~" panggil Lavi pada mbak-mbak disungai. mbak-mbak itu langsung natap lavi dengan senyum yang memamerkan giginya tinggal dua. Allen,Lenale, dan Tyki cuma bisa jual sangak.

"kayaknya yang ketiga aja deh Llen tobat aku..." jawab Lavi dengan pasrah karena iya sangat susah dalam perjodohan.

"oke kalau begitu let's go"

"la...lui ...salah salah...um..apa ya" pikir sebuah jembatan yang berusaha untuk memecahkan lagu favoritenya.

"oi jembatan! kami numpang lewat ye?" tanya Lavi pada jembatan tersebut.

"kagak boleh!"

"lah...terus masa kami harus berenang...kan dingin! udah ujan, becyek, da buaya lagi capek deh!"

"kalau mau lewat harus pecahkan kata-kata yang benar lagu favorite ku! 'lihat kebunku' " kata si jembatan.

"hah? lu kagak bisa? anak TK aja bisa"

"bisa kok! denger nih ehem..."

Allen dan kawan-kawan ngakak begitu dengar lagunya...penasaran lagunya kayak mana? baca di chapter selanjutnya!

To Be Continued...

* * *

wahahaahaha...siap juga chapter ini...

review ya minna? sedikit ada pemberitahuan mungkin orang yang enggak gabung fanfiction mau review punya saya silahkan saya kasih kok! :3 saya kan oranganya baik...


End file.
